This invention relates generally to orthotic devices. More particularly, this invention relates to foot orthosis having detachable floor-contact devices.
Prior art foot orthosis generally include an L-shaped plastic splint for supporting a patient""s foot in a certain orientation, and a soft bootie that fits around the patient""s foot, ankle and lower leg, and attaches to the splint to secure the foot, ankle and leg of the patient to the splint. Foot orthosis are used primarily on patients in hospitals and long-term care facilities.
Infection control regulations in place for a number of years have required that the bottom of orthosis be covered while the patient is walking to and from the bed, and that the covering be removed before reentering the bed. The purpose of this has been to limit contamination of the bed environment by floor-borne bacteria, etc. which might otherwise be picked up on the bottom surface of the orthosis. Attempts have been made to provide a sole member that can be installed on the bottom of the orthosis for floor contact and then removed before the patient reenters the bed. However, these soles members are generally difficult to install and remove, especially for a person not of good health. Also, such sole members have a tendency to detach from the orthosis during ambulation.
Accordingly, the invention relates to an improved foot orthosis having a removable sole member.
In a preferred embodiment, the foot orthosis includes a sole member detachably connectable to a surface of the splint, a fastener extending from the surface of the splint, an aperture extending through the sole member for receiving the fastener, a projection extending from the surface of the splint and spaced apart from the fastener, and a receptacle defined on the sole member for receiving the projection in a snap-fit relationship when the sole member is installed on the splint.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a pouch removably attachable to the splint for receiving a thermal (e.g., hot or cold) pack.
In a preferred embodiment, the pouch includes a first portion of material and a second portion of material having adjacent sides thereof secured together to define a pocket configured to receive the thermal pack through an opening thereof defined between unsecured edges of the first and second portions of material. The first portion of material has a length greater than the length of the second portion of material to define a lid portion positionable over the opening. A portion of hook material is attached to the first portion of material so that the pouch can be releasably attached to the splint covering material.